Barely Perfect
by pinkyfoxashley
Summary: Enju Haruno is Sakura Haruno's little twin brother. There's nothing special about him. He's normal. He gets put down by his sister most of the time and hes mostly shy around people. He puts himself down all the time. Then someone he likes makes his life better but worst. How will he deal with this situation?
1. Chapter 1: Team 7

Waking up from my deep slumber, I went to bathroom to take a quick shower. I got out and dried up. Walking out I checked the clock to see it was 6:30 almost time to be at the academy. I put on my checkered pink shirt and my pants. I walked out of my bedroom and to the kitchen where I smelt delicious pancakes. I saw my mother in front of the stove flipping her pancakes.

"Good morning sweetie. How was your sleep?" she asked me not taking her eyes off the pancakes.

"It was OK. I had a nightmare again,but it's not something I couldn't handle."

"Oh sweetie. You really need to go to a medical center and get that checked out. Your nightmares have been very frequent lately," she told me with concern,"Well, do you mind waking your sister before she's late for school." I nodded and walked to Sakura's bedroom. I walked in and was hit with a smell of disgust. Her perfume was horribly smelling, and I swear she puts that stuff on everything. I looked at her laying in the bed and laughed. She had one arm hanging off the side of her bed. Her hair was poofy, and she had drool all over her pillow.

I went to her side and shook her. She squirmed a little but not waking up. This time, I pinched her on the side of her face that didnt have drool. She screamed and jolted up.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! THAT REALLY HURT."

"Mom told me to wake you up. It's 6:33." I walked out while she screamed in horror. I went to my bathroom and did my hair. It's pretty long, considering it goes down to my back. I just put it in a ponytail and I clipped my bangs to the right side of my face. I looked in the mirror and decided I looked decent. I walked out the bathroom and went back to the kitchen. The pancakes were done, and I heard Sakura complaining about her hair.

"Oh, Enju good I thought you would be late. Would you like butter and syrup? Or just syrup?" my mom asked.

"Just syrup is fine. I don't really like butter." she nodded and handed me my pancakes. I grabbed the syrup she handed to me and poured a decent amount. I gave the syrup to Sakura and she poured almost the whole bottle of syrup on her pancakes. I watched her eat with syrup dripping from her mouth. I gave a look of disgust and stood up.

"On second thought, I'm not really hungry. I'm gonna head to the academy. Today we're supposed to see who will be in our group. Dear Kami I hope I don't get put with Sakura. I think I'd die.

"OK sweetie. Have a good day." I nodded at my mom and walked to the door.

I picked up my shoes and slipped them on. I opened the door and walked out into the street. There were people chatting,and kids playing a game of tag. One even asked for me to join. Of course I politely declined and felt bad after he looked like he was gonna cry. Sorry. I saw the academy in the distance,but before I went in I saw a fruit stand selling strawberries. I walked over to it and bought a pack of them. He thanked me and I left. I opened the small package and began to eat them. There seemed to be about 12 in here. Good enough.

Closing my pack I looked and saw I was closer to the academy. I held on the pack and decided I'd finish the rest in class before my sensei comes in. I opened the doors to the academy. Upon entering I saw little kids running around and adults talking about work. Suddenly I heard shouting and a gush of wind past by me.

"I'M GONNA WIN INO-PIG!"

"NOT TODAY BILLBOARD-FACE."

"HAH MY FOOT WAS IN THE DOOR FIRST! I WIN!" Sakura yelled.

"NO,MY BODY WAS IN BEFORE YOU!" Ino yelled.

I walked to the classroom. They were still arguing. I saw some lazy kid,a really chubby kid, a kid with a dog, some dude with duck-styled hair, and a blonde was sitting on his desk. I climbed up the stairs heading to my desk. Suddenly, my body was flung into the desk of the duck-haired boy. I felt something on my lips...something warm. No. No way. No. No. No. No. I opened my eyes and to my horror, I was kissing this...dude! Everyone started yelling at me. Telling me get off 'their' Sasuke. Well, sorry ladies but I think I stole this guys first kiss. Realizing we were stuck for almost a minute I lifted my head, detaching my lips from him. I felt a tingle and rose my hand to my lips. He did the same.

It didn't feel weird. It felt, natural. I was hit in the head by a glaring Sakura.

"GET YOUR GAY HANDS AWAY FROM 'MY' SASUKE!" wooaaahh I'm so scared. She used the gay term omg someone run from terror. It was no secret I was gay. I pretty much showed it. Having long pink hair with some feminine qualities. I had a OK figure. Now I knew I had a nice butt. But I didn't like showing it off. Most girls were jealous of my lips. Nice and plumpy. I was just...cute.

I looked at Sasuke while he stared at me. I blushed a little and walked away. I sat in my desk and pulled out my strawberries. I looked at Hinata, my best friend.

"Would you like some Hina?" I asked her.

"Ah, sure!" she smiled and I gave her 3 while I had 2. She's my best friend, so she gets the higher number. I starting eatting my strawberries. I looked over to Sasuke and saw he was still staring at me. I blushed and looked out the window. I must've scarred him or something. Sorry. I was pushed.

Iruka-Sensei walked in, papers in hand.

"Alright, time to get your teams and meet your sensei." he said sadly but excitiedly. Some people cheered while others cried out. He started calling out random names, and sadly I wouldn't be put with Hinata. Darn. It called out team 7's name.

"Team 7 will be, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Enju Haruno." I stared at Iruka-Sensei. Was he wishing my death? I was so gonna die today. Either from Sasuke or Sakura. Iruka-Sensei called some more names and dismissed us. Our team stayed in the room. I sat in the back while the rest of my team talked. I looked over and saw Sasuke walk towards me. Oh no. Was he gonna call me a freak? Was he gonna tell me I'm weird? I started shaking. My hands shivering. Oh no. I'm having a panic attack. My breathing got rigid. He got closer to me. He stared at where I was and sat down next to me. He turned his head and spoke in a hushed tone.

"I had to get away from those two." oh my God. His voice was like velvet. Smooth and deep.

"S-S-Sorry." I exclaimed quickly. He looked confused.

"For what?" he said and he looked like he got what I meant, "Oh the kiss. Don't worry about it. It wasn't bad." I looked at him like he was fire in a forest. Did he just say he didn't care? That my kiss was good? Oh my God I broke this child's head.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have been clumsy." as I said that the sensei walked in. A chalk eraser fell on his head. He looked around with a angry expression. Oh no...

**First chapter done! Hope you liked it! Some sequence of events may be out of order. For I am to lazy to rewatch Naruto. Please comment and vote! Don't forget to follow!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tripping Over Love!

Our sensei glared at us as he scanned the room. I was staring at his unruly hair color. I mean he doesn't even look to be in his 50s or 60s. Well I can't really be saying much. I have pink hair for Kami's sake. He looked at me and kinda just...stared. Almost like he was analyzing me. Did I do something wrong?

"OK lets go to the roof." he told us. We all stood up and went towards the roof. I felt eyes on me. I looked at Sakura glaring holes into my head. Did I do something again? Must be because her precious Sasuke was talking to me and not her. I turned around, and climbed up the stairs to the roof.

"OK we'll introduce each other. Your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." he told us. Sakura yelled out in her annoying voice.

"Hey hey! You should go first!" she said pointing a finger at him.

"Who me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. My likes don't feel like saying. Dislikes, not telling. Hobbies, well I don't really have any."

"All he told us was he name." Sakura told us.

"OK you! Blondie." he pointed at the blond.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and Sakura. I hate sasuke and the time you have to wait for ramen to cook. My dream is to be the next Hokage!" I smiled at him. I could see him being a good Hokage.

"Next." Kakashi-Sensei said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. My likes are...," she looked a Sasuke,"My dislikes are Naruto and my brother Enju! My dream..." she squealed and looked into Sasuke. Wow. This girl is crazy.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't really like anything. And I dislike a lot of things. My dream, is to restore my clan and have revenge agaisnt someone who was close to me." we all looked at him. Hoping we weren't that person. I don't think I did anything. Every one was looking at me.

"Uh I'm Enju Haruno. I,uh, like drawing and singing. I don't really dislike anything, except the color yellow. That color shouldn't exist," I looked at Naruto, " Ah sorry Naruto. No offence to you. But my dreams...well I haven't had much thought about it. I'll just let whatever happens happen." I finished off blushing. I hate when I'm the center of attention. Sakura just ignored but Sasuke. He seemed to want to know more about me. Like. He was giving off that aura. He looked like a kid who just met a popstar or something.

"OK well, everyone here is unique in their own qualities. Now, meet me at training field 12 at 6:00 A.M. do not be late. Oh and no breakfeast." he vanished and left us there. Naruto stood up and left and so did Sakura. I went to stand up to leave but I heard Sasuke say something to me.

"Hey, can I walk you home?" I was shocked at the question. He does realize I'm Sakura's little brother. I mean that as in we have the same house. If he were to go there I'm sure Sakura would try to grab him and store him in the basement. Just thinking about that sent chills down my spine. He waved a hand in my face. I blinked and stood back.

"Um...I don't think that's a good idea. Sakura might kill me. I really wanna live you know. Um, maybe...maybe we can go another time. I..I don't wanna interfere with Sakura."

"Does she scare you?"

"No! It's just...I don't know OK! BYE!" I screamed and ran down the stairs as fast as I could. On the last step I fell and hurt my ankle.

"Ah! My ankle!" I whimpered in pain. I saw Sasuke run down. No fair. How come I fell and he didn't. I pouted but winced when he touched my ankle.

"It might be sprained. Looks like I will have to walk you home afterall." I blushed and nodded. He lifted me up and put my arm around his shoulder. He put his arm around my waist. Dangerously close to my rear end. I blushed and limped down the hallway with him.

After making it to my house I heard a squeal. I looked at my door to see Sakura running out and going towards Sasuke. However, when she saw me she stopped dead in her tracks. She gave me one of the harshest glares I've gotten before from her. Then she walked over to us. She was so quick that her body pushed me down as she went to Sasuke's side. I fell and yelped in pain. I landed in a bad position that hurt my ankle horribly.

"Sassukkee why are you getting close to my fag brother? He's gayness might get to you. You love me right? Right?" she tried to tell him. I don't think he was listening. He just shrugged, and walked to help me up. But Sakura grabbed his arm.

"Come on Sasuke! Let's go meet my parents. Forget about him, if he was a real ninja then he could get up by his self." she was glaring at me,but quickly looked at her 'Sasuke'. He got her off her and walked away. Sakura came over to me when he was out of sight. She stomped on my injured foot. I yelled in pain.

"If you EVER get close to my 'SASUKE' again, I will make sure you NEVER wake up!" she pushed harder on my foot. I cried out.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again I promise!" she got off and stomped away. I tried getting up, but it was useless. I couldn't move. I heard someone running towards me. I looked up and saw a crying Hinata.

"Enju! Are you ok? I saw what happened! Your sister is s horrible." she cried as she spoke. I never really wanted Hinata to see me like this. Or see how my sister treated me. i wouldn't really call it excuse. If I had more self-confidence I could probably beat her. But I know I couldn't do that. Hinata bent down and helped me up. She held me up the best she could, and she walked me to the door. I opened the door once we got close. We stepped in and took off our shoes. My mother saw us, and she ran to me.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay Enju?" she helped Hinata take me to my room as I told her I sprained my ankle. We got to my room and they both sat me on the bed.

"You rest today ok. I'll wrap a bandage around your ankle, and give you some painkillers." I nodded at her. Letting my body finally rest in wonderful sleep.

**New update! Yay! If I say so, this story is better than my rest. Oh well time to decide!**


	3. Chapter 3: Survivor Test

I woke up and looked at the clock. Crap! It's 5:30! I jumped out,but fell when the pain in my foot appeared. I cringed in pain,but I held my head high and hurried to put my clothes on. I put on my checkered pink shirt and some pink shorts. I ran to the door and slipped on my shoes. I was gonna wake up Sakura, but I decided against it. She can be late for all I care. I ran out the door and headed to the training field.

Upon reaching the field I already saw Sasuke and Naruto. I ran up to them and smiled.

"Hey Naruto and Sasuke! I hope I'm not late."

"No. I don't think so. Where's Sakura." Just as Naruto asked that we saw a pink blob come running over to us. No doubt that was Sakura. Of course, I can't really say much. I look like a cherry blossom threw up on me. Ew. Imagine a tree throwing up on you. I made a face of disgust as Sakura appeared right in front of my face. She glared at me. Oops. Must've thought I was making that face at her.

"Hello Sasuke! How was your night? I hope it was well." she began to flirt with him. He simply shrugged and sat down in front of one of the three logs. She squealed. Probably fangirling about Sasuke. I don't understand why people find him cute. I mean yea he's nice looking and all but so not my type. He seems like someone who wouldn't care if they were in a relationship. I want someone who will love me. I shuddered at the thought of him dating me. Ew. I'd date Naruto over him. Blugh.

"Enju, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked me with his eyebrow raised. I blushed and looked away. Not daring to say a word. I must've been making faces. I do that a lot apparently. I walked over to a nearby tree and sat down. I leaned my head against the trunk and closed my eyes. My stomach growled,but I didn't care. I feel into a light sleep.

*poke* Hm? *poke* *poke* What the hell. *poke* *poke* *poke* *pok-*

"WHO IS POKING ME!" I screamed. My eyes widened when I saw Sasuke poking me. I looked over and saw Kakashi-Sensei. I blushed and covered my mouth. I can't believe I screamed.

"OK now that everyone is here and awake," Kakashi-Sensei said and looked at me,"we can begin our test." He held up two bells.

"These bells are your goal. All you have to do is get them. Have the intent to kill. Do not hold back. Ready, set, GO!" We all scattered out. I was in a tree hidden by the leaves. Everyone was hidden...except Naruto. He was standing right in the open. He said something and charged at Kakashi-Sensei. Oh no. Kakashi-Sensei did some handsigns and next thing I know he's behind Naruto. Naruto was stunned and Kakashi-Sensei attacked him...by stabbing him in is...butt. Ow. That has to hurt. (Not as much as Sasuke' di-. Let me hush before I spoil stuff. :) ) Naruto was sent flying. Kakashi-Sensei disappeared.

I heard a scream in the woods. That sounded a lot like Sakura. I jumped down from my tree and headed in that direction. Along the way I saw Sasuke. Well. More like his head. I put my hand over my mouth before I died from laughter. I was gasping for breath and giggling a lot. Sasuke looked at me like I was dumb. Sorry! You just look like a little duck! I walked over to him.

"Do you want some help?" I asked politely.

"No." He looked away embarrassed.

"Ok I guess I'll go and leave you here. By yourself. With no hope of getting out." He tsked and nodded his head. "Nope. You have to say please." I smiled. This is probably a bad idea and I feel like he's really mad at me.

"Fine, will you please GET me out of here!" He said angrily. Yup. He's mad. Ok. I won't mess with him anymore.

I grabbed his head and tried lifting up. But it seemed I was hurting him more then helping him. I thought of something else. I put my hand in the hole he was in. I shaped my hands like a claw and pulled at the dirt. Giving his body a little room ti move. Then I repeates the process until I could get my hands around his sides. I lifted him up, struggling while doing so, and slowly pulled him out. He was fully out and sat down besides me. I was gasping for air. I've never had to lift someone before. Oh my goodness I'm weak. I blushed and turned away from him. I was to embarrassed.

"Thanks." He said and walked off. I turned to look at him and was gonna ask him for help with the test, but I decided not to.

I got up and started walking to a random area in the forest. I heard a rustling noise and turned in that direction. A figure came out of their hiding place.

"Well, I guess it's time I give you your test," Kakashi said, "Though I don't think it'll be to difficult for me.

I grabbed a kunai and threw it at him. He simply laughed and caught it, throwing them back at me. He ran towards me and did a roundhouse kick. I ducked down in time and came up with my fist. He blocked my fist and swung his arm. I blocked it with my other arm and spun around to kick him, but he caught my leg. I dropped my other leg so I would slide, doing a full split, I leaned forward bringing the leg that wasn't in his hand up and slamming it down on his other hand. He held my legs it both of his arms; I saw that I was close to the bells and went to grab one. I slightly touched it as he dropped me and jumped away.

"Wow I'm impressed, Sasuke was able to touch the bell to. Hmm." He crouched down. I had my fist at the ready.

He charged at me only to disappear in a cloud of smoke. It must've been a shadow clone. No wait. I heard something. I looked left, right and up. I jumped from where I was just as Kakashi-Sensei came flying out of the ground. He jumped up and kicked me to the ground. I didn't have time to react. I fell and hurt my bad ankle. I screamed and rubbed it to make the pain go away. It hurt awhile ago when he grabbed it and held me up. I heard him sigh as he picked me up and walked back to the log area. I saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. I think the bell must've ringed. He sat me on a log and looked at us.

"Well, you don't have to worry about failing," he began, "because I'm dropping you from the program completely." Sasuke charged at him and Kakashi-Sensei grabbed him brought him to the ground.

"See, you guys act like little kids. You're not using your head. If you'd pay attention you would've known this activity was simple."

"But how were we supposed to get those bells then!" Naruto shouted.

"Think about it. Why did the Hokage put us in squads? Hmm? Anyone wanna have a go?" I slowly raised my hand.

"T-Teamwork?"

"Bingo. Teamwork is the most crucial point in a team. However, because I'm feeling happy right now. I will give you another chance." He tied Naruto and me to a log. I couldn't really resist, but Naruto flailed around like a baby. When we were both on the log he looked back at us.

"OK, don't feed Naruto or Enju. If you do I will fail you." He gave us some lunch boxes and disappeared.

I watched as Sasuke and Sakura ate in silence. My stomach growled and so did Naruto. I blushed and looked away. I saw Sasuke stand up to me. He put his lunch box in front of my face.

"Here. Eat." he looked as if I could.

"I-I k-kinda c-can't." he smirked and grabbed some chopsticks. He brought the rice to my face and I opened my face. He fed me slowly but oh my God this rice was fantastic.

"Sasuke! What are you doing we're gonna get in trouble."

"I can't have my teammate lagging behind because he's hungry." she looked down and stood up. She walked to Naruto.

"Here, but this is the ONLY time I'm feeding you." he nodded and she shoved food down his throat. A dark cloud started forming, and it started to thunder. OK, we are screwed.

"YOU!" Kakashi-Sensei appeared, pointing his finger at us, "What do you have to say for yourself!"

"We're a team. We're one!" Sasuke told him.

"Yea what Sasuke said!" Sakura yelled.

"Yea yea yea! A team!" Naruto shouted.

I was kinda just there...

"So you're one. Your a team huh. Well then you...pass."

"HUH!" we all shouted. I was suprised and happy.

"Come back here at 7:00 A.M. for your very first mission."

"You know...he's kinda cool." Naruto said tearing up.

I smiled.

"So um...c-can I you know...be untied?" I asked. Sasuke got a kunai and cut my rope. I stook my hand out. He looked at me and gave me the kunai. I cut Naruto down and we all went home.

**Yea yea yea I know stupid ending stupid chapter. Yes yes yes I know I missed some stuff but it's like 12 here and im tired. And sleepy. And yea. So just bare with the chapter k. Love you! **


	4. (AN) Thank you!

I wanna think everyone for my BOOMING story! In the first week I almost got 200 views! That's way more than for what I get on wattpad! I wanna thank all my viewers! Thank you so much for giving me courage to write more. I actually have motivation now! SO be expecting a update in the near future!


	5. Another note

I'm sorry to announce this. My computer is messing up and I'm getting a guy to work on it but the only time he can work on it is in 3 weeks because he's going to visit his dead mother grave in Florida. I'm sorry but the story will be delayed until further notice. Again I am so so so sorry. I hope this won't effect my growth or the story because I am surprised at how well it has grown. Thank you for reading. Hope you can forgive me. :(


	6. Chapter 4: You Like my singing?

We stood in the middle of the Hokage's office. Staring at Naruto as he made a X shape with his arm.

"I want a real mission! Not some lousy, stupid babysitting job! A REAL mission!" Naruto yelled out. Iruka stood.

"You FOOL! There is a reason why you're only doing D-rank mission and it's because you are GENIN! You are not Chuunin nor are you Jonin. Now follow the Hokage's rules."

"So I had miso ramen the other day. I'm wandering on what I should eat today hmm I'm thinking pork." Naruto told us, not paying attention to Iruka. We just listen to him as he spoke. I wasn't really interested in the whole conversation anyway.

"So, Naruto wants a real mission. Hmm, fine then. I will give you a C-rank mission. An escort mission." Naruto stood up with excitement.

"An escort mission! Who are we escorting? A princess? A king?"

"Now now Naruto no need to be to excitied. Come, bring in the guest." We turned to look as the door opened revealing a drunk old man.

"Hmm. These are the people who are gonna be guarding me. They look weak. Especially the short one with the stupid look on his face." Naruto giggled.

"Hey hey, who's the short one with the stupid face?" We all stood in a line. Sasuke being the tallest, Sakura being shorter than him, Naruto being a little shorter than her, and me. I was the shortest, but I didnt have a stupid look on my face did I?

"Hey! You shouldn't pick on Enju like that! He didn't do anything to you!" Naruto yelled out to him.

"Ha, it's you who I was talking about. However, the kid with pink hair, you look like a fag. I'd change your color of your hair if you don't wanna look like a fairy princess." The "kind" old person told me. I blinked at him and felt a little sting in my eyes. I shut my eyes tight and blinked my small tears away.

"Hey," Sasuke began,"You leave him alone." He gave a glare. A deadly one. I put a hand on his shoulder signaling him to calm down. He took a deep breath and looked at me. I gave a small smile and he gave a smirk.

"Well no matter, I am Tazuna master bridge builder. I live in the land of the waves, and I hope I will be escorted there safely.''

"Well, now that we have our mission lets meet up at the gate in 10 minutes." Kakashi-Sensei told us.

I went home with Sakura. Along the way Sakura began to question me.

"So, why do you think that Sasuke will ever like you? Like, stop spreading your gayness to him." She told me harshly. Her green eyes glaring daggers at me. If looks could kill. I'd be 100ft down.

"I'm sorry." I told her. I didn't want to argue with her right now. I'm really not in a good mood. Actually I feel kinda sick.

We arrived at our house. I ran up to my room and slammed the door. I went to my closet and started packing some clothes. Then I went over to my dresser. It has a big mirror on top of it and I usually use it for when I wanna check my face and don't wanna go to my bathroom. 'Cause I'm lazy. I opened up one of my hidden areas of my dresser. I'm not saying where it's at. It's hidden duh. I pulled a little box out and opened it. I smiled as I looked down at my necklace. This necklace is very important to me. My grandmother gave it to me. It was a pink snowflake with 8 little diamonds in the middle of it. Also pink. Yea everything I own is almost pink...I should probably fix that. Maybe get some blue stuff. Hmm, blue, like Sas- NO NO NO I WILL NOT THINK ABOUT HIM!

The necklace really isn't something to fan about. It's really just a small snowflake, but when my grandmother gave it to me she said that I reminded her of snow becuase of how gentle I was. I mean, Sakura has one too but...she doesn't wear it. She said, "I won't wear something that was given to you too." It's a necklace made for twins basically.

I put the necklace on and headed out the door. Sakura was still in the house when I left. I was walking to the gates when I saw a dark shade of blue and a spiky head. I walked faster catching up to him.

"Hey Sasuke, wanna walk with me to the gate even though the gate is like 5 feet away from us and we're already there so there isn't any reason for me to ask this question. I'm gonna shut up." I blushed as I felt stupid for suggesting that.

"Whatever." Ouch. That hurt. I guess I annoyed. Sorry.

I saw Sakura running towards us. Or specifically Sasuke. She ran and glomped him like a puppy and glared at me.

"I'm sorry Sasuke! Was Enju bothering you with his gayness? DON'T TALK TO HIM, ENJU!" God please make her shut up. I can not take her anymore. *sigh* I heard a poof and Kakashi-Sensei appeared.

"Alright, is everyone ready to go?" We all nodded and headed our merry way.

~Time skip, Tazuna's house~ (sorry guys im not good with fighting scenes)

We fought a man named Zabuza, and learned about Kakahsi-Sensei having the Sharingan. Kakashi-Sensei got injured really bad and I cut in the arm. Nothing to bad, and nothing to worry about. I know my sister didn't. She just brushed it off like I was a fly. But I saw a small, very small, hint of fear. Naruto flipped out and Sasuke asked if I was ok. So here I am, lying in the bathtub waiting to go outside, in the dark, and just sit by a little pond. I got out and got dressed in my pajamas. I looked in my bag and noticed I didn't bring my blow-dryer. (lets pretend they have stuff like this). And I didn't pack my flat-iron. Great. I went to Sakura's room and asked if I could use hers but got a big fat NO! So I just shrugged and went outside.

I walked over to the pond and sat down close to the water. I'm not worried about my hair but when I don't do anything with it my hair will curl since I have naturally curly hair. I never liked it and it was to hard to handle so I straightened it. But I liked it curly sometimes. I looked in the water, at my reflection, and cried. God I was ugly. I sat there crying for an hour. I looked back up and saw I was even uglier. Sakura always says I'm the ugly twin, and I believe her. Why wouldn't I? I am ugly and that's it.

I just stared in the water now. I felt like singing. But my voice is ugly too. But noone's here. Maybe I could get away with it. So I sung. (Carrie Underwood's Song "Something in the Water")

**He said, "I've been where you've been before.**  
><strong>Down every hallway's a slamming door.<strong>  
><strong>No way out, no one to come and save me.<strong>  
><strong>Wasting a life that the Good Lord gave me.<strong>

**Then somebody said what I'm saying to you,**  
><strong>Opened my eyes and told me the truth."<strong>  
><strong>They said, "Just a little faith, it'll all get better."<strong>  
><strong>So I followed that preacher man down to the river and now I'm changed<strong>  
><strong>And now I'm stronger<strong>

**There must've been something in the water**  
><strong>Oh, there must've been something in the water<strong>

**Well, I heard what he said and I went on my way**  
><strong>Didn't think about it for a couple of days<strong>  
><strong>Then it hit me like a lightning late one night<strong>  
><strong>I was all out of hope and all out of fight<strong>

**Couldn't fight back the tears so I fell on my knees**  
><strong>Saying, "God, if you're there come and rescue me."<strong>  
><strong>Felt love pouring down from above<strong>  
><strong>Got washed in the water, washed in the blood and now I'm changed<strong>  
><strong>And now I'm stronger<strong>

**There must be something in the water**  
><strong>Oh, there must be something in the water<strong>

**And now I'm singing along to amazing grace**  
><strong>Can't nobody wipe this smile off my face<strong>  
><strong>Got joy in my heart, angels on my side<strong>  
><strong>Thank God almighty, I saw the light<strong>  
><strong>Gonna look ahead, no turning back<strong>  
><strong>Live every day, give it all that I have<strong>  
><strong>Trust in someone bigger than me<strong>  
><strong>Ever since the day that I believed I am changed<strong>  
><strong>And now I'm stronger<strong>

**There must be something in the water**  
><strong>Oh, there must be something in the water<strong>  
><strong>Oh, there must be something in the water<strong>  
><strong>Oh, there must be something in the water<strong>  
><strong>Oh, yeah<strong>

I heard clapping and looked behind me. Sasuke was standing there, a small smile on his face.

"You sing amazing, Enju."

"Stop lying to me. My voice is horrible."

"Who said that?"

"Don't worry about it. My problems aren't yours." I was sounding rude, but I'm right aren't I?

"Well, whoever said that doesn't know what they're saying. I like your voice. It's very powerful." He smiled and felt like he was being a pervert then.

"Thanks, I guess."

"No problem. Mind if I sit?"

"Actually I was about to get up and go to bed." I stood up and groaned. My left foot was asleep. I started banging my foot on the ground and Sasuke looked at me weird.

"My foots asleep." He just nodded. I sighed. It wasn't going away.

I began to walk and he followed me. Asking questions.

"So how old are you, Enju?"

"How old is Sakura?''

"Um, 13."

"Then there ya go." God I'm rude.

"Hn. I guess I forgot you were twins. You don't look like her a whole lot. You eyes are blue, like when water reflects the moon. Hers are green. The only real thing you two share is hair. Is it natural?"

"Well yes and no. My hair is naturally blonde, but me and my sister had a freak accident when we were little."

*Flashback*

"Enjuuuu~," a small Sakura said, jumping on my back, "mama said to get the pink hair dye from her shelf! Lets go get it!"

I smiled at my sister and nodded. We went over to mama's hair dye shelf and tried to get the pink one. But it was to high. Sakura got my shoulder and tried to get it. Well she tapped it, and it fell all over us. We looked at eachother when she got off my shoulder. We started crying.

"Maaammaaaaaa~" We both yelled out. Our mother looked at us.

We had pink in our hair and dye all over the floors.

"What happened!" she asked us.

"Me-e and S-Sakura were g-g-getting the dye. Sakura t-t-tapped it accidently t-t-to hard and it fell on us." I said crying along with Sakura.

"We're sorry mama!" we both said.

Mama looked at us and just smiled.

"Come on. I'll make it look good on both of you." she took us to the bathroom that day.

*End*

"Wow, you seemed a lot happier back then." Sasuke said.

"I was, but now not so much."

"We should hurry and get the house."

"Yea."

**Sorry about the long wait. I I've been sick and going to the hospital constantly. But I hope you can accept this. I'm not good with fight scenes so please forgive me. **


End file.
